


High Tech Sex

by bud16



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Anal Sex, Basketball, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Ben 10 & Generator Rex Crossover Episode, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nanites, Oral Sex, Removing the Ultimatrix, Sex Pills, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Transformation, Ultimatrix, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Upgrade (Ben 10), blowjob, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ben Tennyson & Rex Salazar are shooting some hoops when they both start talking about sex as they both agree that they should try it out.





	High Tech Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeLover1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover1/gifts).



High Tech Sex (Ben 10/Generator Rex Crossover)

Ben Tennyson & Rex Salazar would be shooting hoops when Ben would have an idea.

Ben: Hey Rex.

Rex: Yeah Ben.

Ben: Have you ever had sex while using sex toys?

Rex: No, why?

Ben: Would you like to with me?

Rex: Heck yeah!

Ben: Great. Let’s gather up all the sex toys that we can find then we’ll get started.

Rex: Let’s meet back at my place in 1 hour.

Ben: Sounds like a plan.

Once the hour was up, Ben would brought back an anal vibrator, a automatic penis pumper & a male sex doll while Rex would bring back a dildo shape vibrator & a penis ring vibrator.

Ben: We sure did find a lot of sex toys.

Rex: We sure did.

Ben: How are we going to decide who goes first?

Rex: A coin toss.

Ben: Sounds fair.

Rex: Call it.

Rex would toss the coin up into the air.

Ben: Tails.

Once Rex caught the coin, it would land heads.

Rex: Sorry about that, but I wish I get to go first.

Ben: Alright. Let me transform into Upgrade, so you can feel the ultimate experience of your life.

Rex: I’m ready whenever you ready.

Ben: Let’s strip down & get started.

Ben & Rex would remove all of their clothes as they both stood in front of each other in the nude. Ben & Rex would look at each other’s naked body as they would blush. Ben would then activate his ultimatrix as he would transform himself into the alien, Upgrade.

Upgrade: You ready?

Rex: Bring it.

Upgrade: Please lay down on your bed.

Rex: Alright.

Rex would listen to Upgrade as he would lay flat on his back on his bed as he would lay his head on his pillow. Once Rex was relax, Upgrade would go inside the anal vibrator that Ben found then would hop onto Rex’s bed as the vibrating end would go through Rex’s anus. Rex would gasp as he felt the alien sex toy entering his body.

Upgrade: You alright?

Rex: I’m fine just surprise.

Upgrade: Alright. Brace yourself. I’m turning the volume on low.

Upgrade turn the knob the sex toy would automatically turn on as the vibrating end would start vibrating inside of Rex. Rex would be let out bone chilling gasps as he whole body would start shaking.

Upgrade: Looks like someone is enjoying it.

Rex: Trust me. I never knew that something like this would feel so good, please turn it up.

Upgrade: Whatever you say.

Upgrade would turn up the speed from slow to medium. Rex would start to breathe a little bit faster as he would start to sweat & his body would be trembling.

Upgrade: Wow! You really never use a sex toy before have you, Rex?

Rex would shake his head no as he would he would then felt his penis releasing its pre-cum. Rex couldn’t believe that he’s about to blow all because from an anal vibrator.

Upgrade: Get ready. I’m going to crank it to full volume.

Upgrade would turn the vibrator from medium to high as the anal vibrator would violently vibrator inside of Rex. Rex would grip his bed sheets very tightly as his toes would now cruel as he would feel his penis twitching as he knew that he doesn’t how long before he erupts. Rex would try to hold out as much as he could, but the extreme vibration would be too much as Rex would yell on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once Rex got done exploding, he would be breathing very as he would try to catch his breath as Upgrade would pull the anal vibrator out of Rex’s anus as Rex would let out a loud gasp as he was happy that the anal vibrator is out.

Upgrade: You alright?

Rex: I think so. I never knew that an anal vibrator would feel so awesome.

Upgrade: Don’t get to comfortable because next is the Automatic Penis Pumper.

Upgrade would slip out of the anal vibrator & into the automatic penis pumper. Upgrade would hop around until it would hop onto the bed then onto Rex’s penis. Rex would gasp as he felt the automatic penis pumper squeezing his penis.

Upgrade: You ready?

Rex would nod his head yes as Upgrade would automatically turn the automatic penis pumper on as he would automatically start pumping on Rex’s penis. Rex would grip his bed sheets even tighter as his toes cruel even more as he would feel Upgrade squeezing the life out of his penis as the Upgrade automatic penis pumper is pumping Rex’s penis very hard then Rex would feel his penis leaking its pre-cum inside the Upgrade automatic penis pumper, but once Upgrade got a taste of Rex’s pre-cum he would go full blast as it would go full speed. Rex would let out a girlish scream as his whole entire body would be shaking & trembling as he never knew that sex toys would feel so much pleasure & pain at the same time then he would snap as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently fire his white hot gooey cum all inside the Upgrade automatic penis pumper. Upgrade would hop out of the automatic penis pumper as it would pull it off of Rex’s penis. When Rex looked at Upgrade, he was shock to see how much white hot boy milk he squirted as it drip out of the automatic penis pumper & onto the floor.

Rex’s thoughts: Did I just really release all that boy milk out of my body & into that sex toy?

Rex would then faint from after two very intense orgasms as Upgrade would wait for Rex to wake up. After an hour and a half went, Rex would slowly wake up as he would stretch his body. Rex would then look over as he would notice that Ben is still Upgrade.

Upgrade: Good. You’re awake. You ready for one last sex toy from me?

Rex would nod his head yes as Upgrade would hop into the male sex doll as Upgrade felt like a real male human. Rex would move his body towards the edge of the bed as he would spread his legs wide open as his penis would still be horny. Upgrade would get down onto its knees as it would use the male sex dolls mouth to devour Rex’s penis. Rex would let out a loud whimper sexual gasp as he couldn’t believe that an alien inside of a male sex doll is about to give him a blowjob. Upgrade would use the male sex doll’s mouth to bobble up & down on Rex’s penis then would upgrade the male sex doll to start sucking on Rex’s penis as well. Rex would be shock as he felt the male sex doll sucking his penis as it would send chills up & down his spine as he couldn’t believe what’s happening. Rex would shaking the whole time as he felt like the male sex doll is trying to suck all of his boy milk out of his body would as be breathing very heavy as he would start to release his pre-cum into the upgraded male sex doll’s mouth. Once Upgrade got a taste of Rex’s pre-cum, it would use the male sex doll’s mouth to suck on Rex’s penis even harder. Rex would grip his bed sheets as he could feel the male sex doll’s mouth sucking even harder on his penis as he would wonder how much longer it stops then it would happen as Rex would finally reach his limits as he would yell on top of his lungs as he deeply fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside the upgraded male sex doll’s mouth. Rex would be fall backwards as he would shake & shiver as he couldn’t believe that just had an orgasm inside a male sex doll’s mouth. The male sex doll would then climb up onto Rex’s bed as it would get onto its hands & knees.

Upgrade: Would you mind pounding me?

Rex: Okay. You’re not going to vibrate while I pound you, are you?

Upgrade: Absolutely not.

Rex: Good.

Rex would get behind the upgraded male sex doll as he would he would insert his penis straight forward. Upgrade would yelp as he couldn’t how quickly Rex just inserted his penis into a male sex doll.

Rex: Sorry about that, Ben.

Upgrade: My name isn’t Ben. It’s Upgrade!

Upgrade would then be moaning as he would feel Rex’s hot penis thrusting deeply into male sex doll. Rex would pound the heck out of the male sex doll as he really wants to have sex with Ben instead. Rex would be breathing a bit fast as he would start to feel sweat dripping down his body as he would really pounding the male sex doll’s butt very hard then he would moan on top of his lungs as he would fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside the male sex doll’s butt. Upgrade would moan as it felt Rex’s boy milk entering the male sex doll.

Upgrade: Wow! I’m completely surprise that you squirted your milk boy that quickly, but are you ready to suck this upgraded sex doll’s penis then have it pound you?

Rex: Bring it.

Upgrade: Excellent. Let’s move around, so I get in the perfect position.

Rex and Upgrade would move around until Upgrade would be sitting on the edge of Rex’s bed with its legs spread apart as Rex would be down on his knees staring at the male sex doll’s penis. Rex would take a deep breath as he would devour the upgraded male sex doll’s penis into his mouth & start bobbing his head up while sucking on it. Upgrade would moan as he couldn’t believe how warm Rex’s felt on the male sex doll’s penis as Rex would be moving his mouth really fast. Upgrade would try to hold it, but Rex’s mouth would make it hard to so as he would Upgrade would viciously use the male sex doll to squirt warm white hot gooey cum into Rex’s mouth. Rex would stop moving his mouth as he felt the upgraded male sex doll squirting warm hot boy milk into his mouth as he would swallow it. Once Rex swallowed all of the upgraded boy milk from the male sex doll, Rex would slowly get back up onto his feet the male sex doll as well as it would turn Rex’s body around as Rex would be surprise as the male sex would place its penis on Rex’s anus. Rex would gasp as he felt the male sex doll’s penis touching anus then the male sex doll would start pinching Rex’s nipples. Rex would gasp as he felt the male sex doll’s hands squeezing & pinching his nipples as the male sex doll would ram its penis straight into Rex. Rex would let out a loud gasp as he felt the male sex doll’s penis ram pass his anus & enter his body. Rex would have fallen to knees, but the male sex doll’s hands would strongly hold him up while still pinching his nipples. The male sex doll would pound the heck out of Rex while twisting & pinching Rex’s nipples. Rex would be moaning while his whole body would be shivering as he felt the upgraded male sex doll’s penis going deeper & deeper into his body. Rex would then feel pre-cum dripping from his penis as he was close, but he would come soon then he expected as the male sex doll would viciously release its steamy white hot gooey cum inside of Rex. Rex would let out bone chilling gasps as he felt steamy hot boy milk entering his body as it would send him over the edge as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum into the air as it landed on the floor. The upgraded male sex doll would slowly pull its penis out of Rex’s anus as Rex would feel the warm hot boy milk quickly oozing out of his anus as it slide down his butt & onto the floor as Upgrade would hop out of the male sex doll & transform back into Ben.

Ben: Sorry about that, but did you enjoy those sexual experiences?

Rex: You can say that.

Ben: You ready to use your sex toys on me?

Rex: Actually, I was thinking that we both could use the sex toys that I found.

Ben: Whatever suits you!

Rex would grab his underwear as he would quickly put them on.

Rex: If you would excuse me, I got to go see Dr. Holiday for a second, but I promise to be right back.

Ben: Alright, but don’t keep me waiting.

Rex: I won’t.

Rex would rush towards Dr. Holiday. Once he spotted her, she would be doing some research.

Rex: Hey, Doc.

Dr. Holiday: What is it, Rex!?! Can’t you see I’m doing some research!!!

Rex: I know. I was wondering if you were done with some pills that I was talking about.

Dr. Holiday: You mean your sex pills. I already finish them. Why do you ask?

Rex: If you don’t mind, I’m going to use them on me & Ben.

Dr. Holiday: Okay.

Rex would snatch the sex pills as he would rush right back to Ben. Once Rex got back to Ben, Rex would see Ben lying naked on his bed.

Rex: You look comfortable on my bed in the nude.

Ben: Thank you so much.

Rex: Take one of these pills.

Ben: What for?

Rex: These sex pills will make you have endless orgasms.

Ben: Did you say endless orgasms. Won’t we die if we have endless orgasms!?!?

Rex: Absolutely not. You know when we have an orgasm we tired.

Ben: Yeah.

Rex: With these pills won’t get tired at all plus these will last only for one day.

Ben: That’s amazing.

Rex & Ben would take the Endless Orgasm pill as they both felt different then Rex would have an idea.

Rex: Can I see your watch?

Ben: You mean the Ultimatrix? Sure.

Rex would grab Ben’s wrist with the Ultimatrix as he would use his nanites to remove the Ultimatrix from Ben’s wrist. Ben would be stun as he couldn’t believe that Rex removed the Ultimatrix from his wrist.

Ben: That’s amazing! How in the world did you remove my Ultimatrix?

Rex: I use my nanites to make your Ultimatrix slip off your wrist. Now, you won’t be wearing that when you have sex with me.

Ben: Thank you so much.

Rex: You’re welcome. You ready to have sex with me while using my sex toys?

Ben: Of course.

Rex would grab the dildo shape vibrator as he would use his nanites on it. Rex would then hand it to Ben as he would stick inside his body. Ben would let out a sexual moan as he felt the dildo shape vibrator passing through his anus & entering his body.

Ben: It’s inside. Now what?

Rex would snap his fingers as the dildo shape vibrator would instantly start vibrating all on its own. Ben would let out some whimpering sexual moans as he couldn’t that the dildo shape vibrator would start working as Rex would slowly get down onto his knees as he would as he devour Ben’s entire penis into his mouth as he would start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Ben would be let out more & more sexual whimpering moans as he would feel the dildo shape vibrator vibrating his insides while feeling Rex’s warm hot mouth sucking his penis. Ben would then release his pre-cum into Rex’s mouth as Rex would taste Ben’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster then he would secretly snap his fingers again as the dildo shape vibrator would vibrate even faster. Ben would almost fell down onto his knees as Rex would place his hands on Ben’s hips & kept him standing. Ben would be getting weak in the knees as he doesn’t know how much longer his body can handle the sexual experience then he would reach his limits as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would hold Rex’s head still as he violently release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Rex’s mouth. Rex would feel the flow of Ben’s warm hot boy milk quickly entering his body as he would swallow every last drop. Once Ben was done, Rex would snap his finger a third time as the dildo vibrator would stop vibrating. Ben would be happy as he was glad that the dildo vibrator stopped vibrating his insides. Ben would let go of Rex’s head as Rex would slowly pull his lips off of Ben’s penis. Ben would let out a big sigh of relief as he was happy that his penis was free from Rex’s warm hot mouth as Rex would slowly get back up onto his feet as he would face to face with Ben

Ben: How in the world did that dildo vibrator turn on & off automatically?

Rex: It didn’t. All I did was snap my finger & it instantly came on & start vibrating.

Ben: But how?

Rex: I use to my nanites to make it.

Ben: You’re one amazing guy, Rex.

Rex: I know.

Rex would then walk over to his bed as he would get back down onto his knees again as he would bend over while lying on his bed.

Rex: Come on, Ben! Stick it inside of me & pound the crap out of me.

Ben: Alright, but be careful what you wish for.

Ben would get right behind Rex as he too would get down onto his knees as he would place the tip of his penis on Rex’s anus. Rex would gasp as he felt the tip of Ben’s penis touching his anus. Ben would then ram his penis straight into Rex as it would rip right through Rex’s anus & enter Rex’s body. Rex would let out a very loud painful moan as he felt his anus being completely ripped open by Ben’s penis. Rex would snap his finger as the dildo vibrator would start vibrating again inside of Ben. Ben would let out a loud whimpering sexual gasp as he felt the dildo vibrator vibrating his insides again as he would quickly put his hands on Rex’s hips & start pounding the crap out of Rex. Rex would be moaning very loudly as he could feel Ben’s penis going very deep into his body. Ben would be thrusting his penis very fast as the dildo vibrator is driving him crazy then he would be letting out loud moans as he would release his pre-cum into Rex. Rex would gasp as he felt Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as Rex would felt his body tensing up then he would feel his anus closing up with Ben’s penis still inside. Rex would snap his finger again as the dildo shape vibrator would vibrate even faster. Ben would let out a loud sexual moaning scream as he felt the dildo vibrator rapidly vibrating his insides as he would viciously pound Rex. Ben & Rex would be moaning on top of lungs until they both would reach their limits as they would scream on top of his lungs as Ben would violently fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Rex while Rex would viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over the floor. Once they both were done, Rex would quickly snap his finger again as the dildo vibrator would stop as it would stop vibrating Ben’s inside. Ben would collapse on top of Rex’s back as they both would rest & try to catch their breath.

Rex: Sorry about that, Ben.

Ben: It’s okay. I’m surprise that a dildo shape vibrator can vibrate that fast inside.

Rex: I can’t wait to experience what you did.

Ben: It was fun pounding your sweet beautiful butt, Rex.

And with that, Ben would slowly pull his penis out of Rex’s anus then he would be surprise to see how fast his entire load is oozing out of Rex’s anus as it drips down his butt then onto the floor. Rex would let out some moans as he felt Ben’s warm hot boy milk oozing out of his body. Once they both regain their strength, they both would slowly get back up onto their feet then Rex would pull the dildo shape vibrator out of Ben’s anus as Ben would let out a loud gasp as he happy that the vibrator is out. Rex would then use his nanites again on the dildo shape vibrator as he would then stick inside himself as it would bypass his anus as it now inside of him.

Rex: Since the dildo shape vibrator is inside of me now, all you have to do is snap your fingers & it would start vibrating inside of me just like it did inside of you, but please don’t know it now until you want to have sex with me.

Ben: I want to have sex with you right now.

Rex: Alright. Let’s do it on my bed.

Ben: Alright.

Ben & Rex would hop onto Rex’s bed as Rex would onto his knees on his bed while Ben would get down onto his hands & knees as he would literally be face to face with Rex’s penis. Ben would snap his finger as the dildo shape vibrator would turn on as it would start vibrating Rex’s insides as Ben would wrap his lips around the head of Rex’s penis then would slowly bobble his head back & forth while sucking on it. Rex would be moaning on top of his lungs as he could feel the dildo vibrator vibrating his insides while feeling Ben’s warm hot mouth sucking on in his penis. Ben couldn’t believe how warm & soft Rex’s penis taste as he would bobble his head even faster as he wants more of Rex. Rex would be moaning even louder as he would release his pre-cum into Ben’s mouth. Ben would taste Rex’s pre-cum as he would bobble his head even faster & would suck on Rex’s penis even harder as Ben would snap his finger as the dildo vibrator would vibrate even faster. Rex would let out a very loud sexual whimper as he could feel his insides being vibrated very fast while also feeling his penis being suck even harder Ben’s warm hot mouth. Rex would be whimpering louder & louder until he couldn’t handle it anymore as he would moan on top of his lungs as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum into Ben’s mouth. Ben would feel the quickness of Rex’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as he would drank all of it. Rex was done releasing his boy milk, Ben would snap his finger as the dildo vibrator would stop vibrating as Rex would let out a big sigh of relief as Ben would slowly pull his lips off of Rex’s penis.

Ben: Man. I can’t believe that you squirted that much while having that dildo vibrator inside of you. I wonder how you can squirt inside of me.

Rex: Don’t know, but let’s find out right now.

Ben would smile as he would move his body where he would be laying flat on his back on Rex’s bed with his head on Rex’s pillow then he would stick his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. Rex would look at Ben’s anus as he would closer to him then Rex would place the tip of his penis on Ben’s anus as Ben would gasp as he felt the warmness tip of Rex’s penis touching his anus then Rex would grab a hold of Ben’s ankles as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Ben. Ben would quickly grab a fist full of bed sheets as he could feel his anus being ripped apart by Rex’s penis then he would let out a very loud painful moan as he felt Rex’s penis ripping through his anus & entering his body. Rex would let Ben get use to his penis. Once Ben has gotten use to Rex’s penis, Ben would snap his finger as the dildo vibrator would start vibrating again inside of Rex. Rex would feel dildo vibrator vibrating inside of him again as he would start ramming his penis forward into Ben. Ben would let out a sexual moan every time he felt Rex thrust. Rex would be breathing a bit hard as he would thrust his penis hard into Ben then he would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Ben. Ben would feel Rex’s pre-cum as he would snap his finger as the dildo vibrator would vibrate even faster inside of Rex. Rex would gasp as he felt his entire body shaking as he would thrust his penis even harder into Ben as it would go even deeper. Ben’s sexual moans would get louder as he would grip Rex’s bed sheets even tighter. Ben & Rex would look at each other as they both would be feeling hot. Rex would be breathing harder as he would try to withstand of the dildo vibrator vibrating his insides, but it would send him over the edge as he would let out a very loud moan on top of his lungs as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben would feel Rex’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as he would try to hold back his own orgasm, but the hotness of Rex’s boy milk entering his body would be too much as he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they were done, Ben would snap his finger as the dildo vibrator would stop vibrating inside of Rex. Rex would let go of Ben’s ankles as they instantly drop down onto Rex’s bed then Rex would instantly collapse on top of Ben’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both would pass out from their tense sex. While they were still out cold, Rex’s penis would shrink as it slowly slips out of Ben’s anus then Rex’s entire load would slowly oozing its way out of Ben’s anus & slowly dripping down Ben’s butt then onto Rex’s bed. As they both would slowly wakening up they both would stare into each other’s eyes as they both would smile. Rex would then reach around his butt as he would pull out the dildo shape vibrator of his anus & toss it onto the floor.

Ben: Man. That dildo vibrator sure took a lot out of us.

Rex: You’re not kidding. I think we release a lot more boy milk then we normally do when we don’t have a vibrator inside of us.

Ben: I love that you’re on top of me.

Rex would blush as he couldn’t believe what Ben said.

Rex: I love that our penises are touching each other.

Ben would blush as he was shock to hear what Rex said.

Ben: I think we better get clean up.

Rex: But we still have one sex toy left.

Ben: I forgot about it.

Rex: How about we use it in the bathroom.

Ben: Okay. Let’s do it.

Rex would slowly get off of Ben’s hot sweaty sticky body as he would plant his feet onto the floor then Ben would move his body until he would also plant his feet onto the floor as Rex would grab the penis ring vibrator as they both would head towards the bathroom. Once inside, Rex would close & lock the door to prevent anyone from coming & entering the bathroom. Rex would use his nanites on the penis ring vibrator to activate it. Rex would then slip the penis ring vibrator onto his penis as he would lean himself against the bathroom wall.

Ben: What are you doing?

Rex: Just waiting for you to give me a blowjob.

Ben: I really want another blowjob after I gave you one in your bedroom.

Rex: You haven’t given me one while I’m wearing this penis ring vibrator.

Ben: Do I have to snap my finger to make the penis ring vibrator to start working.

Rex: Nope. Once my penis is inside your mouth or inside of you then it would start vibrating then once it feels me releasing my pre-cum it would vibrate even faster.

Ben: That’s crazy.

Rex: You want to find out if I’m lying or not.

Ben: Okay. I’ll give you another blowjob.

Ben would slowly get down onto his knees as he would be face to face with Rex’s penis as he would use his lips to slowly wrap the head of Rex’s penis into his mouth then the penis ring vibrator would start vibrating. Rex would gasp as he would shake as he could feel the penis ring vibrator vibrating his penis. Ben would then devour the rest of Rex’s penis into his mouth as he would wrap his lips very tightly around Rex’s penis as he would bobble his head back & forth while sucking on Rex’s penis. Rex would moan as he would enjoy feeling Ben’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis while also feeling the penis ring vibrator vibrating his penis. Ben would absolutely love Rex’s penis as he would start moaning as he continues to suck Rex. Rex would be the penis ring vibrator & Ben’s moans vibrating his penis as he would cause him to release his pre-cum into Ben’s mouth then the penis ring vibrator would vibrate even faster as he felt Rex releasing his pre-cum into Ben’s mouth as he would moan even louder. Ben would bobble his head even faster as he would stop moaning as he could feel the penis ring vibrator vibrating Rex’s penis. Rex would be breathing fast as the penis ring vibrator would vibrate his penis to death then he would snap as he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into Ben’s mouth & with that the penis ring vibrator would instantly stop vibrating. Ben would feel the quickness of Rex’s boy milk entering his mouth as he would swallow all of it. Once Rex was done, Ben would slowly pull his lips off of Rex’s penis.

Ben: Wow! You sure release a lot of boy milk.

Rex: I’m glad that you like it. Now are you ready for me to pound you?

Ben: Absolutely.

Ben would get back up onto his feet as he & Rex would move around until Ben would spread his legs apart as he would put his hands on the bathroom wall. Rex would get right behind Ben as he would place the tip of his penis on Ben’s anus, but it would automatically slip right through Ben’s anus & enter Ben’s body as the penis ring vibrator would start vibrating. Ben would gasp as he was shock to feel Rex’s penis slipping through his anus & entering his body. Rex would quickly place his hands on Ben’s hips as he would start pounding Ben because of the penis ring vibrator. Ben would feel Rex’s penis twitching, as it would be because of the penis ring vibrator, as Rex continues to pound Ben. Rex would be feeling hot as sweat would be dripping down his body then he would release his pre-cum into Ben as the penis ring vibrator would vibrate even faster as Rex would whimper. Ben would feel Rex’s pre-cum as his body would be tensing up & his anus would close up with Rex’s penis still inside. Rex would feel Ben’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to viciously pound Ben. Ben would now be moaning on top of his lungs as he would feel Rex’s penis going deep inside his body. Rex would be feeling extremely hot as he would be completely drench in sweat as he would be breathing very hard as he continue to pound the heck out of Ben then he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum inside of Ben as the penis ring vibrator would stop. Ben would feel Rex’s warm boy milk being dump inside his body as it would send him over the edge as he would moan on top of his lungs as he squirt his white hot gooey cum all over the bathroom wall. Once they both were done, Rex would slowly pull his penis out of Ben’s anus then would pull the penis ring vibrator off of his penis as Ben would moan as he was happy that Rex’s penis is no longer inside of him, but he would moan as he would feel Rex’s boy milk oozing its way out as it slowly drips down his butt then would drip down onto the bathroom floor. Once he no longer felt Rex’s boy milk oozing out of his body, Ben would walk over to Rex.

Rex: Sorry about that.

Ben: It’s alright. I kinda enjoy feeling your penis twitching inside of me.

Rex: It was the penis ring vibrator.

Ben: I know. I can’t wait to try.

Rex: If you want to find out then why don’t you put it on right now!

Rex would extend hand as he would hold the penis ring vibrator as Ben would snatch it right out of Rex’s hand as Ben would slip it on his penis.

Rex: Excellent. Let’s finish this in the shower.

Ben: Okay.

Rex: One more. I want to suck you while you thrust your penis into my mouth.

Ben: If that’s what you want then I’ll be more than happy to pound your mouth while you suck on my penis.

Rex: Great! Let’s get started.

Rex & Ben would step into the shower as Rex would turn the water on as he would make it warm. Once the water as warm enough, Rex would slowly get down as he would sit on the shower floor as he would have his back against the shower fall as Ben would stand right in front of Rex. Ben would slip his penis straight into Rex’s mouth as the penis ring vibrator would automatically start vibrating as Ben would gasp in shock as he would thrust his penis into Rex’s mouth as Rex would be sucking on it. Ben would be breathing a bit fast as he continues to thrust his penis into Rex’s mouth as Rex would to suck on Ben’s penis then Ben would release his pre-cum into Rex’s mouth as the penis vibrator would instantly start vibrating even faster. Ben would gasp as he would feel the penis ring vibrator vibrating his penis even faster as he would thrust his penis into Rex’s mouth. Rex would be sucking even harder as Ben would feel it. Ben would be feeling hot as he would try to hold, but he would scream on top of his lungs as he gave on final thrust & violently squirt his white hot gooey cum into Rex’s mouth as the penis ring vibrator would stop vibrating. Rex would feel the flow of Ben’s boy milk into his mouth as he would swallow all of it. Once Ben was done emptying his load into Rex’s mouth, he would slowly pull his penis out of Rex’s mouth. Rex would gasp for air as Ben would help him back up onto his feet.

Rex: Thanks for helping me get back up onto my feet. 

Ben: Don’t mention it. I don’t know how you could stand that ring vibrating your penis.

Rex: Trust me. It feels like torture, but the payout is amazing.

Ben: I’ll say. I felt like I was releasing a lot more boy milk then I ever did in my entire life.

Rex: That’s how I exactly felt when I squirted my boy milk out of my penis & into you.

Ben: I say we get this last part done then we can sleep together in your bed in the nude. How does that sound?

Rex: Sounds perfect. Let’s do it, but I hope you don’t me asking if I could ride you while the warm shower water hits us while we make out with each other?

Ben: Whatever you want, Rex.

Rex: Thank you so much, Ben. You’re a great friend.

Ben would be stun as he couldn’t believe that Rex called him a friend. Ben & Rex would walk towards the middle of the showerhead as Ben would slowly sit down on his butt as he would spread his legs. Rex would slowly get into a squatting position as he would slowly lower himself down onto Ben’s penis then he would gasp as he felt the warm tip of Ben’s penis touching his anus, but it would instantly go inside of him as the penis ring vibrator would instantly start vibrating his Ben. Ben would gasp as he would feel the penis ring vibrator vibrating his penis. Rex would fully lowers himself down onto Ben’s penis as he would instantly put his lips up against Ben’s as they both would start making out with each other as the warm shower water hits their bodies. They both would slip their tongues inside each other’s mouths as Rex would place his hands on Ben’s shoulders as he would start bouncing up & down on Ben’s penis while making out with him. Rex would feel Ben’s penis twitching, because of the penis ring vibrator, as it would cause to him to let out loud sexual moans into Ben’s mouth. Ben would also let out loud sexual moans into Rex’s mouth. Ben & Rex would be going at each other when Ben would gasp as he would release his pre-cum into Rex as the penis ring vibrator would vibrate even faster as Ben would gasp into Rex’s mouth. Rex would feel Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as it tense up including as it would seal up with Ben’s penis still inside. Ben would gasp even louder into Rex’s mouth as he would feel Rex’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as Rex continues to bounce Ben’s penis. Ben would have enough as he would put his hands on Rex’s head as he would deeply kiss Rex while thinking dirty sexual thoughts then he would scream on top of his lungs inside Rex’s mouth as he would viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Rex as the penis ring vibrator would stop vibrating. Rex would be shaking & trembling as he would feel Ben’s penis erupting his warm hot boy milk into his body as he would be moaning into Ben’s mouth as he would scream on top of his lungs inside Ben’s mouth as he violently fire his white hot gooey cum in between his & Ben’s chest & stomachs. Once they both got done releasing their vicious orgasms, Ben would slowly remove hands from Rex’s head as they both would slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then they both would slowly pull their lips away from each other.

Ben: Sorry about that, but I couldn’t stand it. I had to release my load.

Rex: It’s alright. I think we’re absolutely done having sex while using sex toys.

Ben: Agree.

Rex: Let’s rinse off & sleep in my bed in the nude.

Ben: Good idea.

Rex would slowly lift himself up off of Ben’s penis as Ben would quickly remove the penis ring vibrator off his penis then Rex would moan as he would feel the warmness of Ben’s boy milk slowly oozing out of his anus as it drips down his butt then onto the shower floor as the warm shower watch would wash it away. Rex would help Ben back up onto his feet as they both would help wash each other while feeling each other’s hot bodies. Once they were squeaky clean, Rex would turn the warm shower water off as they both would walk out of the shower feeling like new man as they both would dry their bodies off. Once they were dry, they would head back to Rex’s bedroom in the nude. Once they got towards Rex’s bedroom, Ben would notice that Rex’s bed was different. That’s because Dr. Holiday would change the bed sheets since they had sex. They both would climb into Rex’s bed as they both would cuddle up with each other as their bodies would be touching each other as well as their penises as they would go to sleep after having a very intense high tech sex kind of day.


End file.
